


The Changeling

by nachocheese26



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachocheese26/pseuds/nachocheese26
Summary: Changes are coming to Camelot. Changes that have been in the making for years. And everyone agrees these changes are for the better and see their beloved king truly becoming the Once and Future King of Albion. But not everyone agrees with how these changes have come about. And they are sure to make it known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

Years of running from bandits and magical creatures seemed to have prepared Merlin for this moment as he once again ran for his life in the woods. But this wasn’t just from any bandit that would taunt him for a moment before Merlin discarded them with his magic. No, this was far worse.

He looked behind him to see if he could catch a glimpse of his hunter. But he tripped over a tree root and fell on his broken arm. Merlin gasped as he tried to stand back up, cradling his arm in its poorly made sling.

He could hear leaves crunching and heavy footsteps rushing towards him. Merlin held in a yell as he forced himself to his feet and began running again, each step bringing pulsing pain to his left arm.

An arrow whizzed by him and landed in a tree. Merlin didn’t turn around. He had to keep running. He couldn’t stop now.

Another arrow flew through the air, but this time it connected with his right calf. Merlin yelled, dropping to the ground and falling on his broken arm again. “No, no, no, no…” Merlin whimpered as he began dragging himself, gathering the strength to stand again.

The footsteps were getting closer. Merlin didn’t want to look behind. Instead, he looked at his leg and the arrow sticking out. He took a few deep breaths before grabbing the arrow and pulling as hard as he could. This time, he couldn’t hold back the yells.

The wood of the arrow snapped, just as it was so close to being out of his leg. Merlin gasped and tried not to think of how blood he was losing. He tried to ignore the pain as he stood up again, but after taking one step, he collapsed.

A pair of familiar brown boots stood in front of Merlin. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hoping it was just a bad dream. But when he opened them, they were still there. Merlin shook his head. “Please, don’t do this…” Merlin craned his neck up to look at him. “Please, Arthur.”

Arthur looked down at him with his cloudy eyes and ignored his pleas. Instead, he reached down and hefted Merlin up over his shoulder, not caring about any of his wounds, and began marching back to where they came from.

Merlin shut his eyes tightly and told himself that this was all just a very bad nightmare and he would wake up soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Earlier  
  
Merlin came out of his room, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eye. “Good morning Ga…” Merlin paused and stared at the empty bed. He swallowed hard and shook his head. It was habit to always say good morning to his mentor and pseudo father. But it had been just over a month since Gaius’ passing.  
  
He continued walking, stopping only to cut himself a slice of bread, until he was out of the room and heading for Arthur’s chambers. Maybe one day, it wouldn’t be a habit to say ‘good morning’ to an empty room and he could actually stand to be in that room for other than sleeping.  
  
He went inside Arthur’s chambers to find the curtains had already been drawn and Arthur was already at the table with Gwen eating their breakfast. They glanced up at him, both with smiles. “Good morning, Merlin. How’d you sleep?” Gwen asked.  
  
Merlin took a deep breath. Gwen was now the first person he heard that from in the mornings. Another thing he would simply have to get used to. “Um, fine. Sorry I’m late again.” he mumbled as he began puttering around the room, organizing things and seeing what chores would take up his day this time.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat. “Merlin, if you need...extra time, it’s all right. All you need to do is ask.”  
  
Merlin paused and looked at Arthur. He gave a small shrug. “No, I...this helps, having something to do. I’d just drive myself insane if I had nothing to do and had to stay in ou...my chambers all day.” he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He turned back to the clothes he was putting in a laundry basket and missed the look Arthur and Gwen shared.  
  
“It’s getting late and there are some things I should be getting to already.” Gwen said as she stood. She gave Arthur a quick kiss and waved good bye to Merlin before leaving the room.  
  
Once the door closed, Arthur spoke up again. “Merlin, why don’t you have a seat.”  
  
Merlin held in a groan. He really didn’t feel like talking about anything. He just wanted to get things done and continue with his daily life. But there would be no refusing Arthur, so he took the seat Gwen had just vacated.  
  
“You of all people know how big of a hole Gaius’ death has left in this kingdom. He was a valued part of the council and one of the best physicians Albion has ever seen, and he was obviously the unofficial keeper of all things magic. You spent the most time with him, meaning you are the one he passed most of his knowledge to.”  
  
Merlin scratched the back of his head. He knew where this conversation was going, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to have it. “With you being a sorcerer-”  
  
“Warlock.” Merlin corrected.  
  
Arthur winced. “I’ll get it one day,” he mumbled. “Anyways, you have more knowledge of magic than anyone.”  
  
“Yeah, but technically, that knowledge is still illegal and so is my existence.” Merlin said with a slightly pointed look.  
  
“I know. I’m getting to that point,” Arthur took a deep breath. “I think it’s time for magic to be brought back into Camelot. And I want you to help me.”  
  
Merlin felt his heart tighten. Was this actually happening? The ban on magic would finally be lifted. Merlin smiled genuinely, the first since Gaius’ death.  
  
Arthur smiled back. “So I take it you agree to this position?”  
  
Merlin nodded, words failing him.  
  
“Good. We can come up with a title for your new position later. But I also want you to take Gaius’ place on the council. You’re not a noble, but you understand the intricacies of a commoner’s life, and I trust you.”  
  
Merlin continued smiling. “Arthur, this is...it would be an honor.”  
  
“You won’t have too much time to do much else with these new positions and there’s still the position of court physician open.”  
  
Merlin’s smile faltered this time.  
  
“I know you have been doing your best to fill this position, but like I said, with your new positions there won't be much time for anything else. There are already a few candidates picked out and I would like your presence there as I interview them to help choose the best fit.”  
  
Merlin nodded, then a realization dawned on him. “I’ll have to move to a different room.” he said quietly.  
  
“Oh, that can easily be arranged.”  
  
But there was much more to it than simply moving rooms. That was where Merlin had first met Gaius, where they shared many meals, exchanged words of comfort, laughed, argued. The best memories Merlin had of Gaius where in those chambers.  
  
Arthur caught up to Merlin’s thought process. He pursed his lips. “Merlin, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think...perhaps we could work something out with the new physician-”  
  
“No. No, it’s alright,” Merlin said, taking a deep breath. “It would probably be better, honestly. I can’t even stand to be in there at the moment.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
Merlin took a deep breath before nodding. “Just give me enough time actually gather my things.”  
  
“Well, it’ll have to be done soon,” Arthur looked down, hiding a small grimace. “The first interview is today and I hope to have one named in time for the feast.”  
  
Merlin frowned. “But that’s only five days from now.”  
  
“Yes, well, we have some work to do,” Arthur stood. “Leave the chores to George-”  
  
“George?! Well if you were going to replace me with him, then I wouldn’t have agreed to all of these other duties.”  
  
Arthur scoffed. “Okay, you can put that on your list of things to do then. Find a new manservant for me that you approve of.” He rifled around the papers on his desk until he found a particular one.  
  
“Wait, so you really don’t want me to be your manservant anymore?”  
  
“Considering these two new positions you’ve been given will take up more of your time, I don’t think it would be beneficial for you to continue being my manservant. And trust me, your new positions will fill your time. So that means no more spending entire days in the tavern.” Arthur dropped the papers in front of Merlin.  
  
“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, I really wasn’t in the tavern all those times.”  
  
“Whatever you want to believe. Take a look at that though. It’s my final draft on lifting the ban on magic.”  
  
Merlin looked down. “How long have you been working on this?” he asked, scanning through the words quickly.  
  
“About three months now.”  
  
Merlin pursed his lips. “Did Gaius know?”  
  
Arthur nodded. “He was the one to help with the first several drafts.”  
  
A small smile appeared on Merlin’s face again. The knowledge that Gaius knew magic would soon come back to Camelot before dying lifted his spirits even more.  
  
It was just over a month since Gaius passed away quietly in his sleep. Merlin had time to grieve, but now was the time to press on.  
  


* * *

  
Much to Merlin’s chagrin, Arthur had been right. There would’ve been no way Merlin could’ve continued being Arthur’s manservant with his new responsibilities. Plus, there were the interviews for both court physician and Arthur’s new manservant and Merlin slowly moving his things to his new chambers and the memories that brought up. All in all, Merlin was grateful when Gwaine invited him to the tavern after three days of these changes.  
  
“So where have you been hiding lately, Merlin? Princess spreading you thin?” Gwaine asked, setting two mugs of ale on the table.  
  
Merlin reached for one and took a sip, grimacing at the taste. Honestly, he didn’t understand how people could actually become alcoholics when it tasted like this. He cleared his throat. “No, just have new responsibilities, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh? Has he got you combing his horses for fleas now?” Gwaine smirked, taking a large gulp of his drink.  
  
Merlin smiled. “No, more like made me the replacement for Gaius’ place on the council. And some other things that will eventually be announced.”  
  
Gwaine grinned. “Well, it’s about time he’s realized your worth!” he exclaimed, clapping a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “This other thing, when’s it being announced?”  
  
Merlin never got the chance to answer. A man came up to them, wringing a cloth in his hands. “Um, I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, but I’m extremely late for a meeting and I’m supposed to get into the castle, but I’m not sure how and I asked several people already and to be honest, I’m terrified to ask one of the guards, much less a knight, less they think I’m some kind of assassin, which I swear to you, I’m not, but-”  
  
“Oi, mate, slow down.” Gwaine said, holding up a hand. “Why don’t you start with your name?”  
  
“Oh, yes of course. I’m Drohn. I was supposed to see his majesty, King Arthur.”  
  
Merlin narrowed his eyes a moment. Drohn. That was the last name on the list of potential court physicians. He was supposed to have come in earlier today for his interview. Merlin observed him for a moment. He was tall, probably taller than Arthur, with wiry limbs. He seemed fairly young, possibly only a few years older than Merlin himself, but he already seemed to be going bald. Merlin also noticed him bringing the cloth to his nose, giving a quick sniff and pulling it away, wringing it even more in his hands. Merlin pursed his lips, already imagining how disastrous an interview with this man would be. It wouldn’t do to have a nervous, fidgety physician.  
  
“Ah, well I can direct you to him right now.” Gwaine said as he began standing up.  
  
Merlin reached out and pulled his arm until he sat down again. “What my companion means is you can stay the night at the inn and then tomorrow you can see Arthur for his interview.”  
  
Drohn turned to frown at Merlin. “You mean, King Arthur.”  
  
Gwaine laughed. “If we’re going to get technical with titles, then you should just call him Princess.”  
  
Drohn blanched and Merlin shook his head while chuckling. “Drohn, I’m not entirely sure what kingdom you came from-”  
  
“Deorham.” he clarified.  
  
Merlin narrowed his eyes. That was the land of King Alined. The same man that tried to destroy the peace in Albion years ago. “Right. Well, you’ll learn that here in Camelot things are very different. Especially to those who are part of Arthur’s inner circle.”  
  
Drohn frowned. “Do you mean to say…”  
  
“Sir Gwaine, Knight of the Round Table.” Gwaine gave an exaggerated bow while still managing to drink some ale.  
  
“And I’m Merlin. Member of the Royal Council.” Merlin felt his heart give an excited thump. That was the first time he had ever introduced himself as such. He couldn't wait until his other position was formally announced.  
  
“Wait, weren’t you King Arthur’s manservant?”  
  
Merlin frowned. “Yes, I was, but not until recently did my position change. How did you know that?”  
  
“Oh, I just made it my business to know. I wanted to make sure I knew who everyone, at least their names, I’d put faces to the names later. But I figured if I had that information and knew the proper titles, i would have a better chance, especially considering I’m not even from Camelot and there isn’t the best of history between Camelot and Deorham-”  
  
“Drohn, we get it. And if you keep blathering on like that, then I will sit you down and make sure you finish Merlin’s ale, because at this point, it seems like you need it more.” Gwaine interrupted him again.  
  
Drohn laughed. “Right, sorry,” he brought the cloth back up to his face, smelled it, then lowered it. “I suppose I’ll find the inn then. Hopefully King Arthur will be forgiving of my tardiness.” he gave an awkward half bow before walking out and heading for the inn.  
  
Gwaine tipped back the rest of his mug while Merlin only took his second sip. “What’s he seeing Arthur for?” Gwaine asked, wiping the excess foam from his moustache.  
  
“Court physician. He’s the last one to be seen, but I don’t think Arthur will be too impressed with him.”  
  
Gwaine grimaced. “Poor lad, doesn’t realize how humiliated he’s going to be tomorrow.”  
  
Merlin smirked. “Ah, I’ll make sure Arthur doesn’t hurt him too badly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick clarification, this fic is after the season finale, but of course, Arthur survives and it's all good and well and will eventually be explained further into the fic. But what do you think so far...?


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin wasn’t hungover from last night. He barely managed to finish his mug. But after finally convincing Gwaine to leave the tavern and dropping the inebriated knight off to his chambers, it was just two hours until dawn.  
  
He slept in his new chambers, the second night in a row, and glad it was late enough that he passed out as soon as he came in contact with the bed. But he only slept just a few hours before the bells rang, waking everyone in Camelot for this new day, the eve of the feast.  
  
Merlin managed to pull himself out of bed, threw on some clothes, and sat at the table to pick up where he left off with the new magic laws. He only managed a small paragraph before a knock interrupted him. He waited for the door to open, but it never did. Merlin shook himself. Of course, he had been promoted. He was no longer a servant. If it was a servant knocking, they had to wait to be called in.  
  
“Come in.” Merlin said, wincing at the raspiness of his voice. That was odd. He hadn’t noticed his throat hurting until just now.  
  
The door opened and a servant came in. An errand boy, holding a basket of bread in his arms. “Sir, the King wishes to see you in the throne room.” he said, giving a small bow.  
  
Merlin held back a grumble and cleared his throat. “I’ll be right there. And don’t worry about having to bow to me. You don’t have to.” Even after clearing his throat, his voice was still too raspy for his liking.  
  
The boy nodded and gave another bow out of habit. His face turned red and he gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders, before nodding again and quickly closing the door and leaving. That would definitely take some getting used to.  
  
Merlin threw on his coat and made his way to the throne room. He passed by everyone with no special attention drawn to him. Arthur had mentioned to him that he needed to see the royal tailor and get some clothes appropriate for council meetings, but there wasn’t any time at the moment and Merlin was content with the clothes he always wore. He still looked like one of the people and could walk around the castle without too much notice.  
  
Besides, he had worn special tailored clothes once for Gwen’s coronation and he couldn’t wait to get out of them.  
  
He made it to the throne room, still trying to clear his throat. Merlin was sure he just needed some water. First he’d take care of whatever it was Arthur wanted, then he’d track down the water.  
  
When Merlin walked in, Arthur was sitting at his throne. Another man was in the room. Tall, lanky. He turned around and Merlin immediately recognized him. Drohn. He gave a quick nod as he made his way to stand next to Arthur a few steps down. “Good morning.” he said, wincing again at his voice.  
  
Arthur gave him an odd look before turning his attention back to Drohn. “Merlin, this is Drohn. The last one on the list to interview.”  
  
Merlin nodded, giving Drohn a smile. He cleared his throat again. “Yes, we met last night when he came in to Camelot.”  
  
“Oh? Where was that?” Arthur asked.  
  
Merlin pursed his lips. He couldn’t very well say the tavern. He needed to think fast-  
  
“The tavern, your highness.”  
  
Merlin exhaled loudly and did his best not to glare at Drohn. He turned to Arthur who had a very intrigued look.  
  
“Really? The tavern? Perhaps that might explain your hoarse throat.”  
  
Merlin, again, cleared his throat. “Carrying on with the interview...Drohn, why don’t you give us background on your training?”  
  
Drohn nodded, keeping his hands still and clasped in front of him. “Well, both of my parents were physicians and I grew up always gathering herbs and helping them clean wounds and wash bandages. By the time I was ten, I could tell the difference between nearly all the herbs and knew their names and their uses.”  
  
Merlin listened carefully, but also took notice of how he held himself. It was much different than when they first met in the tavern. This Drohn before him was confident. He stood tall and didn’t fidget. His words weren’t a rambling mess. Merlin glanced at Arthur and could tell that he was impressed so far. But there was something off about him...Merlin couldn’t put his finger on it.  
  
“When I was thirteen, my father became very ill. My mother and I worked tirelessly to treat this illness, but there was nothing we could do. After his death, my mother began training me to take his place. I ended up surpassing my mother in medical knowledge and became the village physician when I was seventeen.”  
  
“And how old are you now?” Arthur asked.  
  
“Twenty, sire, this summer equinox.”  
  
Merlin coughed. Why was his throat only seeming to hurt even more? “What brought you to Camelot then, if you were already the physician of your village?”  
  
He looked down and Merlin watched as he began fumbling with his hands. Perhaps now, the stuttering young man would emerge. He lifted his head and continued speaking fluidly as he had been doing the last few moments. “I was gathering herbs when a group of bandits attacked my village. They had destroyed everything and no one was left alive. This was a year ago and when I heard of the passing of Gaius, I knew I had to come and at least try for his position.”  
  
Merlin and Arthur shared a quick glance. Arthur was obviously impressed, but Merlin still wasn’t. And the other men that they had interviewed hadn’t been quite as impressive. At least in Arthur’s mind.  
  
“You were a day late for this interview,” Merlin pointed out. He cleared his throat, but it did nothing. “I’m sure you realize that if you are a day late in seeing a patient, it could mean life or death.”  
  
Drohn nodded. “Yes, I realize that. But, as I’m sure you’d understand, traveling alone can be fairly difficult, especially in places where the main road is far off.”  
  
Merlin narrowed his eyes just the slightest, detecting a tone of annoyance in Drohn. No, he officially did not like this man and knew he would not be a good suit for Camelot at all.  
  
“Yes, we understand perfectly,” Arthur said. “You seem to have impressive qualities and we will discuss them further. We will let you know by tomorrow what decision has been made.”  
  
Drohn gave a bow, an overly exaggerated one, Merlin thought. “Thank you, King Arthur, for this opportunity. Whether or not you chose me, it has been my utmost pleasure speaking with you.” He straightened and looked at Merlin. “Boil lavender, lemon, and peppermint for your throat.”  
  
He turned and Merlin glared daggers at him until he was out of the throne room.  
  
Arthur stood. “I think we might have found our next physician.”  
  
Merlin frowned. “Him?”  
  
Arthur nodded. “He obviously has extensive knowledge of medicine and he even prescribed you something for your cough without even asking for any other symptoms.”  
  
“But that doesn’t mean anything. Those things can be used for almost everything.”  
  
“And can they be used to treat a cough?” Merlin sighed. “Yes, but-”  
  
“My point proven. Besides, what is wrong with you? You didn’t sound terrible yesterday.”  
  
Merlin shook his head. “I probably just slept with my mouth open or something.” he mumbled.  
  
Arthur snorted. “Well I want you to follow through with his instructions and then come back to me and we’ll make a decision then.” Arthur said as he walked out of the throne room.  
  
Merlin glared at his back the entire time and only followed when Arthur was past the doors. He might not have received an official training from Gaius in the art of medicine, but he knew damn well how to treat his sore throat and he would do it without the advice of Drohn.  
  


* * *

  
Merlin stared down at the parchment in front of him. It had a list of his new duties as the court...magician? No, Merlin didn’t like that title. That was the one thing he had left. Come up with a title for himself.  
  
As he tried to make a quick correction, he sneezed, causing the quill in his hand to scratch over the entire parchment. Merlin dropped the quill and glared at the ruined parchment. At least this was still the draft.  
  
He rubbed his eyes before using his sleeve to wipe at his nose. Where had this sudden sickness come from? Pushing his seat back, Merlin walked to the window. He opened it to and took a deep breath of the fresh-  
  
Merlin hunched forward as he began coughing and sneezing all at once and _gods_ his eyes burned!  
  
Sometime during this mini episode, the door opened. “So I assume you still haven’t done what Drohn told you.”  
  
Merlin wiped his eyes and nose, straightened, and glared at Arthur. “I don’t need to. I’m perfectly fine.” Of course, Merlin did not sound that clear and Arthur was barely able to translate what Merlin had just told him.  
  
Arthur shook his head and walked to the table. Merlin noticed he was carrying a mug with a steaming liquid. He groaned, turning back to the window with the hope that maybe this was all in his head and Arthur was not here to force him to take this tea.  
  
Yellow dust on the window sill caught his attention. Merlin frowned as he ran his finger over it and brought it up to his nose. He sneezed. Four times. It was pollen. Of course. It was spring and the trees and allergies were in bloom.  
  
“Would you stop being so stubborn and drink this?”  
  
Merlin cleared his throat. “I just had a bunch of water. I don’t want to drink something else because then I’ll have to use the restroom in the middle of the night.”  
  
Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look. “It’s the middle of the day.”  
  
“You don’t know how long it’ll take my body to process that.”  
  
Arthur set the mug down and crossed his arms. “Alright. What’s this about?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Merlin asked, closing the window. It wouldn’t do to have the pollen come inside.  
  
“It’s obvious you don’t like Drohn. Why?”  
  
“It’s not that I don’t like him-”  
  
“I know you and I know when you don’t like someone.”  
  
“Well maybe I just think we can find someone better!”  
  
“Like the ongoing search for my new manservant?”  
  
“Exactly!”  
  
“Merlin, from what I understand, you have only talked to three servants to take up that position and all of them had something wrong.”  
  
“Boyd doesn’t know how to shine boots properly, Linnox can’t tell the difference between rosemary and oregano soap, and Kent is too quiet.”  
  
“You’re being ridiculous! None of those things really matter!”  
  
“Do they? Because as soon as you bathe in that oregano soap instead of the rosemary, I’m sure you’ll notice!”  
  
Arthur closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are these changes happening too fast for you?” he finally asked.  
  
Merlin paused. “What?”  
  
“Gaius’ passing is still rather fresh for you, I’m sure. And now all these changes are happening, you’ve moved chambers, we’re searching for a new court physician,” Arthur took a breath. “If these things are happening too fast, we can stop. You could still be the acting physician and continue on with your duties as my manservant. Of course that means we would have to postpone your introduction as Court Magician.”  
  
Merlin scrunched his nose. “I’m not going to be called that.”  
  
Arthur smirked a little. “Well whatever it is. If it’s too much-”  
  
Merlin interrupted Arthur. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this day. For magic to be brought back to Camelot, the Once and Future King uniting Albion through magic. So no, Arthur, I don’t think we should postpone anything.”  
  
Arthur nodded, pleased with Merlin’s answer. “Good. So will you give Drohn a chance then?”  
  
Merlin let out an exaggerated breath, taking the mug and drinking a large sip. He grimaced, tasting the bitter lemon with just the hint of peppermint and lavender to soothe the taste. “There. Happy?”  
  
Arthur clapped his shoulder. “So I can give the word to Drohn then that he’s hired?”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
Arthur grinned. “Wonderful. Now why did you close that window? Fresh air will do you good.”  
  
Merlin watched as Arthur threw the window open again, protests on the tip of his tongue. But then a breeze came in, carrying pollen with it and Merlin sneezed and coughed all over again.  
  
Arthur grimaced. “I’m sure once you finish that tea, you’ll be feeling much better.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine had invited Merlin to the tavern again that night, but Merlin turned him down. He finished the draft, now he had to rewrite the entire thing into the final official document. It was to be presented to the council tomorrow and Arthur wanted it done.  
  
But the only thing he couldn’t get was his official title!  
  
And as much as Merlin hated to admit it, the tea Arthur had brought him based on Drohn’s advice had helped significantly. While his mind might be congested with ideas and thoughts and even worries, at least his nose wasn't.  
  
There was a light knock on the door. “Come in.” Merlin called out, massaging his forehead in the hopes that a title would miraculously come out.  
  
“Merlin, have you slept any?”  
  
Merlin frowned and looked up. It was Gwen. She was still dressed in her gown, which Merlin found odd. It was late, she should already be asleep. “No, not yet. I wanted to finish this before going to bed.”  
  
Gwen smiled and shook her head. “You do realize it’s morning already.”  
  
Merlin blinked. “What? It can’t be…”  
  
Gwen walked in his room and threw open the curtains. Merlin squinted at the bright sunlight coming in. Oh. That would explain why Gwen was dressed and ready for the day.  
  
Merlin groaned, letting his head rest on the table away from the final document he had worked on all night. And today was the feast. There was no way Merlin was going to get some sleep now.  
  
Gwen picked up the document and read through it. “This is great. The council will love this. But your title-”  
  
“I know.” Merlin grumbled, lifting his head and propping it up with a hand. “Everything I’ve come up with sounds ridiculous. Court Magician, Court Sorcerer-”  
  
“Could you have two titles? Your official court title and then the name everyone calls you?”  
  
“You mean to give me a new name?”  
  
“No, so say you chose Court Warlock. Well, instead of everyone calling you that, they could just call you...Lord Emrys.”  
  
Merlin blinked. He hadn’t thought of that one. That actually sounded good.  
  
Gwen took his silence to mean he didn’t approve though. “Well, I mean, isn’t that what the druids call you?”  
  
“Yeah, it is. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Gwen, that’s brilliant,” Merlin said with a genuine smile. “So I can write that down and tell Arthur it’s all done.”  
  
“Glad I could help,” Gwen said. “But I did come here for a reason.”  
  
“Oh?” Merlin looked at her and noticed her brow was furrowed slightly. Was she perhaps worried about something? Or maybe it was just the stress of this feast.  
  
“Arthur wants you to see the tailor already.”  
  
Merlin groaned again and made a ridiculous face.  
  
Gwen shook her head. “Merlin, this feast is when you’re going to be presented as Lord Emrys. You have to look presentable.”  
  
Merlin crossed his arms, continuing with his pout. He did have to focus on that and push down the exhilarating feeling bursting in his heart at being called ‘Lord Emrys.’ “Ceremonial clothes are always so uncomfortable though!.”  
  
Gwen raised a challenging eyebrow. “You think your clothes are uncomfortable? Try wearing a corset, heels, and dozens of skirts. And that’s just on the days when nothing special is going on.”  
  
Merlin winced. “Alright. I’ll go see the tailor.” he said as he stood up and headed to the door.  
  
“Oh and Merlin, let me know when you’re done. Perhaps I can keep Arthur distracted long enough for you to take a little nap.”  
  
Merlin gave an exaggerated bow. “Queen Guinevere, you are a lifesaver.”  
  
Gwen laughed and shooed Merlin out of the room.  
  
Well, she was laughing, so perhaps she was only stressed from the feast.

* * *

 

Merlin’s trip to the tailor only took ten minutes. He really did end up exaggerating how much of a hassle it would be. Without a word, the wiry old man took his measurements, wrote a few notes, tsked at Merlin’s bony frame, and sent him on his way with the promise that his clothes would be ready an hour before the feast. Of course, not before reprimanding him for leaving this at the very last minutes and not everyone could just magic something up.  
  
At that comment, Merlin gave him his trademark grin. Although magic was still technically illegal, after the final battle with the Saxons and Emrys’ magical intervention, everyone in Camelot began changing their attitudes towards it. It was brought up jokingly now and Merlin swore he would see flashes of gold in the eyes of some of the peasants in the lower town when they thought no one was looking. The fear was gone and it was the perfect time for the magic ban to be lifted.  
  
Merlin left the tailor with an extra skip in his step. He found Gwen and she promised him three hours free of Arthur. She had even handed Arthur the final draft to be presented to the council. Merlin really would be free for a while before the feast.  
  
Instead of going directly to his chambers though, he left the castle grounds and headed to the forest.  
  
The trail he walked down was still fairly new. In fact, Merlin was the only one to go down this small trail. It stopped right at a small pile of stones.  
  
Merlin took a deep breath as he looked at the stones. He had placed them there. Gaius’ memorial place. He sat down, keeping his eyes on the stones. “Well, Gaius, today’s the day. Arthur’s finally lifting the ban on magic. He’s giving me my own position in the court. I’m no longer his manservant and I’m pretty sure after tonight, my destiny will be fulfilled. Of course, I’m always going to have to protect Arthur’s royal backside, but...Camelot is finally letting magic in and the only natural course is for Albion to be united under it.”   
  
Merlin paused, imagining Gaius’ smile and possibly quirked eyebrow. He would probably grumble that it was about time and he didn’t understand what took Merlin so long. “And I know you helped Arthur out a lot in making this happen, getting those first several drafts done until it was finally my turn to look it over. I just...I wish you were here for this.”  
  
There was a loud rustling and the sound of something falling, followed by an _oomph!  
  
_ Merlin stood and turned towards the source of the noise, his hand ready and magic bubbling beneath the surface. “Who’s there?” Merlin called out.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” a voice called out, more commotion and several yelps followed. “I didn’t know you were out here.”  
  
Merlin frowned. That voice sounded familiar. He walked towards it and realized why it was familiar. It was Drohn. Merlin kept from rolling his eyes as he quieted his magic. The young man had managed to get himself tangled in a vine. “Here, let me help.” Merlin reached down.  
  
Drohn only squirmed more. “I honestly didn’t mean to disturb you, it’s just I was looking for herbs and I couldn’t find the ones that I needed and then I thought I heard someone talking and I thought it was bandits, so I wanted to get away as quickly as possible-”  
  
“Drohn, it’s alright. You really don’t have to give a drawn out explanation.” Merlin interrupted as he pulled him to his feet.  
  
The young man nodded, bringing a handkerchief up to his nose, taking a quick whiff and lowering it. Merlin vaguely wondered if he really was like this when he first came to Camelot. Surely he wasn't.  
  
“Ah, you’re feeling better!” Drohn exclaimed, pointing to Merlin’s face  
  
Merlin took a deep breath. “Yes, I am. Thank you for the tea.”  
  
Drohn grinned. “Oh, I’m glad it worked. Sometimes I’ll tell someone to do something or give them a tincture and I honestly become terrified that perhaps something won’t work or they’ll have an allergic reaction and do you know how much damage an allergic reaction to something could cause? Honestly, it would ruin the reputation of a physician!”  
  
Merlin furrowed his brow. This was the same Drohn from the tavern and not the one Arthur had interviewed. “Has Arthur spoken to you today?”  
  
Drohn inhaled the handkerchief again. “Oh yes! Can you believe it! He chose me to be the next physician! I am honored and I thank you too, because I know it’s because of you that he chose me and I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t been chosen. Can you imagine the shame of having to go back without getting this position. Oh, but I don’t want to sound as if I _knew_ I would get this position. I’m sure there were dozens of other men and women that came, older with more experience and-”  
  
“So what herbs were you looking for?” Merlin asked. He wondered if Arthur had encountered this version of Drohn this morning when giving him the news.  
  
“Oh, just your basic lavender and mint. Some yarrow too if I came across it.”  
  
“The best place to find mint is just a little west from here. There’s a small clearing that’s covered with mint.” Merlin pointed towards said direction.  
  
Drohn looked to where he was pointing. “How do you know?”  
  
“I was Gaius’ apprentice.”  
  
Drohn inhaled sharply. “Oh no...I took your place didn’t I? I thought I knew everyone’s position, but I didn’t realize you had also been the physician’s apprentice! If you want, I can leave and you take this position. I’m sure it wouldn’t-”  
  
“Drohn, please. You don’t have to worry about it.” Merlin said with a smile and trying to hide his frustration with his rambling.  
  
He nodded, taking a deep breath from his handkerchief. “But why was King Arthur looking for a new physician if you were the apprentice?” Drohn asked slowly.  
  
Merlin shrugged. “He offered me a completely different position. I wouldn’t have time to do both that and be the court physician.”  
  
“What position is that?”  
  
Merlin smiled, the excitement building up again. “It’ll be announced tonight during the feast,” Merlin gave a nod and began walking, not wanting to be caught listening to Drohn’s ramblings again. “Hope you find the mint.” 

* * *

There was only a few minutes before the feast started. The noblemen, lords and ladies, and the knights were filing into the grand banquet hall. Merlin could hear the chatter growing from outside the hall. He was waiting by the back entrance where only the King and Queen entered from. Tonight though, Merlin would follow after them from the same entrance, prompting everyone to understand that his position had changed. Of course, that is if they didn't understand that from his new outfit.  
  
Merlin tugged at his collar. True to his word, the tailor had the outfit ready. It was definitely better than the ceremonial outfit Arthur had made him wear for his very first feast, but it didn’t change the fact that this outfit was still itchy. And his neck felt unbearably empty without his neckerchief. The only upside to it though was the cloak. It added a dramatic flair that Merlin was actually pleased with.  
  
“Lord Emrys, I believe you forgot something.”  
  
Merlin turned around at the mention of his new title. He grinned when he saw that it was Arthur holding a strange hat in his hands, Gwen standing next to him with an amused, yet exasperated look on her face. “No, I can tell you for a fact that I haven’t forgotten anything.”  
  
Arthur grinned, placing the hair on Merlin’s head. It was a tall, pointy, cone, colored the same grey blue with red shining through as his cloak. “Your ceremonial hat.”  
  
“I am not wearing this.” Merlin protested, swiping the hat off. “Where did you even get this?”  
  
Arthur shrugged. “Had George make it for me.”  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes. “And of course he’d do it without asking why you need it or who the poor victim would be.”  
  
Arthur laughed, clapping Merlin roughly on his shoulder. Despite how much his frame had built up over the years, Merlin could never get used to Arthur’s heavy hand. “You ready for this old friend?” he asked with a bit more seriousness in his tone.  
  
Merlin smiled and looked at him. “I was born ready for this.” he looked over at Gwen, noticing she hadn’t said anything yet. When he looked at her, he noticed she looked a little pale. “Gwen, are you alright?” Perhaps he should've mentioned something this morning when he first noticed her furrowed brow. But it hadn't seemed that serious at the moment. Now, it only seemed to have grown.  
  
Gwen nodded, the exasperated looking growing. “Yes, I am. You worry as much as Arthur.”  
  
“She said it’s because she forgot to eat lunch today, what with all the preparations.” Arthur said in a tone that indicated how much he didn’t believe her.  
  
Gwen shook her head and linked her arm through Arthur’s. “Which is completely true. So why don’t we make our way inside already?”  
  
Merlin stepped aside and allowed them to walk through the doors first. Everyone in the hall rose and quieted for their king and queen. Merlin waited a few moments, before walking in behind them, as planned.  
  
As he stepped in, there were soft whispers from the nobles, but those on the council gave him nods of respect. Merlin glanced at the knights and could see them all giving small encouraging gestures. Of course, Gwaine couldn't keep his gestures small and Leon had to place a hand on his shoulder to remind him to not draw too much attention to himself.  
  
Arthur took his seat and Gwen sat in her place at his right hand. Merlin, took his new seat. At Arthur’s left. “Let the feast begin!” Arthur called out.  
  
Everyone cheered and they took their seats just as the servants pulled out dozens of trays filled with food.  
  
This was one of the celebrations that continued well into the night. And Merlin knew from experience that in the people in the lower town were having their own celebration as well. In fact, last year, he had gone to that celebration after helping Arthur back to his chambers. Of course, Gwaine was there and that was actually the only thing Merlin could remember about that particular night.  
  
But Merlin continued glancing at Gwen, and even though she seemed to be enjoying herself, Merlin couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something that she was trying to hide.  
  
Before the dessert could be brought out, Arthur stood. The hall quieted as Arthur spoke. “Today marks the fifth anniversary of our victory against the Saxons.”  
  
There was cheering and pounding on the tables. Arthur smiled, letting it continue for a moment, before holding up his hand. They silenced and he continued. “Since then, Camelot and all of Albion has entered a time of peace. One that has not been known for centuries. In an effort to continue preserving this peace, changes will have to come along.”  
  
Merlin swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest. This was it. It was finally happening. He couldn’t-  
  
He frowned as he looked at Gwen. She was even paler than before and he could see how short her breaths had become. She was wringing her hands, obviously trying to gain control of her breathing.  
  
Arthur mentioned something about magic, but Merlin wasn’t paying attention anymore. Something was very wrong with Gwen.  
  
“And so, after seeing how magic can be used, I, King Arthur of Camelot, do decree that the law concerning magic-”  
  
Gwen slumped forward, her head missing her half-eaten plate. “Gwen!” Merlin exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.  
  
Arthur turned and was kneeling by Gwen as soon as he heard the loud _thunk!_  
  
Merlin began checking her pulse while Arthur cradled her in his arms. Everyone began talking at once, but thankfully no one neared them. The last thing they needed was for them to overcrowd Gwen and not give her air to breathe.  
  
“You said she didn’t have lunch today?” Merlin asked Arthur calmly. He pried back her eyelids to see if there was any movement. Nothing.  
  
“Yes, but she shouldn’t have fainted because of that.” Arthur said, the tension in his voice clear.  
  
“Excuse me, sire!”  
  
Merlin and Arthur looked up to see Drohn. “Why don’t I take a look at her?” he said, inadvertently pushing Merlin aside and checking her vitals for himself.  
  
Merlin blinked, trying not to feel annoyed. This wasn’t about him. Something was wrong with Gwen and Drohn was the court physician.  
  
“Bring her to my chambers.” Drohn said, standing back and looking grave.  
  
Drohn led the way while Arthur followed after him, with Gwen in his arms. Merlin walked just a few paces behind him, his thoughts far away from Arthur’s interrupted speech and magic still not officially being welcome in Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin ran just a few steps ahead of Drohn and Arthur to open the door to the physician’s chambers. He held the door open for them and expected Drohn to immediately clear off the table for Gwen. Instead, he went to a shelf and began pulling down bottles and herbs and jars. Merlin frowned, but then saw Arthur lay her down on a bed that hadn’t been there before.

Well, it had been, but it had just been pulled out from Merlin’s old chambers. And while Arthur fused over Gwen and made sure she was as comfortable as possible, Merlin looked around at the old quarters he used to call ‘home.’

Everything was different. The books, the bottles, the herbs, everything was in a different spot or replaced by something new. Hadn’t Drohn only been court physician for less than a day? How could all this change have happened so quickly?

Merlin looked at Drohn. He was still at a shelf doing who knows what. Merlin clenched his fists before hurrying to Gwen’s side. He pressed a hand against her forehead. No fever still. That was a good sign. He pulled back her eyelids, her pupils unresponsive.

“What’s wrong with her?” Arthur asked, not letting go of her hand.

Merlin pursed his lips. “She might have just fainted...Drohn, bring the ginger paste and send for someone to bring half an onion”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not what she needs.” Drohn said calmly, finally moving away from the shelf with a bottle in his hand. He sat at the workbench and began mixing things.

Merlin glared at him. “What do you mean? Of course that’s what she needs.”

Drohn brought the mixture to Gwen, sitting beside Arthur and mixing it a little more.

“Wait, what is that?” Merlin asked.

“Something is wrong with her blood and it needs to be stimulated.” Drohn grabbed a heaping glob of the mixture.

“She would’ve showed additional symptoms if that were the case. We need to get her to wake up so we can ask what else might have happened.”

Arthur, who had remained quietly concerned over his wife, finally snapped. “Merlin, that’s enough! You aren’t the court physician! You are overstepping your line! Step back and let Drohn do his job!”

Merlin actually flinched at Arthur’s yell. Arthur frowned and furrowed his brow slightly after his own outburst.

Drohn cleared his throat before anything else could be said. “It would be best if you both left so I can work uninterrupted. Send a competent servant for warm water.”

Merlin stood, and walked out first. Arthur followed after giving Gwen a kiss. There were a few servants standing nearby, wondering what happened to their Queen. Arthur dismissed them after asking one of them to bring the court physician a bucket of water.

The two men were left alone in silence. Arthur leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Merlin stood across from him, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and glancing at the closed door frequently.

“I’m...Merlin, what I said…” Arthur started after a long moment.

Merlin shook his head. “It’s fine. You are right anyways. He is the court physician now.”

Arthur rubbed his face and let out heavy sigh. “I just don’t understand. She never complains about any pain or lightheadedness. How could she just faint like that?”

Merlin pursed his lips. He could hear Gaius in his mind coming up with theories and asking all the right questions that would led them to the cause. “I’m not sure.” Merlin finally said.

The servant came back with the bucket. He gave a quick nod to Arthur and Merlin before going inside the room. He didn’t come back out. Apparently, Drohn found him more useful.

The feast was sure to have a significant damper on it, if it was even still going on. The news had probably reached the lower town and the people were sure to be holding vigil for their queen. Merlin and Arthur didn’t move from the area. Arthur began pacing while Merlin finally sat down.

“Do you trust that he’ll make a good replacement for Gaius?”

Merlin’s eyes had been threatening to shut when Arthur spoke again. Merlin looked up at him with a half smile. “No one could ever replace Gaius and his knowledge.”

Arthur gave a small smile in return. “You make a valid point.”

Merlin inhaled deeply. “Drohn does seem to have a vast medical knowledge. But I guess we’ll see after tonight how capable he really is.”

Arthur’s face paled even more.

“But I can assure you, as someone who studied under a physician, there is no way he he could make Gwen any worse. It’s simply a fainting spell that she needs to wake up from.” Merlin quickly reassured.

Arthur swallowed hard before nodding.

* * *

The night was long. They stayed outside the door, hoping to hear some news. The servant Drohn had temporarily employed had only left the room three times. Two of the times was to fill the bucket of water again and the third was to bring a nightgown for the queen. Not once did he stop to tell them what was happening.  
  
It wasn’t until just before dawn that Drohn finally came out of the room. Both Arthur and Merlin stood, waiting to hear his diagnosis.

“Queen Guinevere is fine. She awoke earlier, but was exhausted so I gave her a sleeping draught.” Drohn said calmly, holding his clasped hands behind his back. There was a slight wrinkle to his brow though, that indicated to both men that perhaps Gwen wasn't as fine as Drohn told them. “King Arthur, if you will, I would like to speak to you privately.”

“Yes, of course.” Arthur looked back to Merlin.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let everyone know she’s fine.” Merlin said, already interpreting Arthur’s silence.

The two men walked back into the physician’s chambers. Merlin took a moment to stretch and dispel any lingering worries before heading to the round table. He was certain the knights had gathered there.

He made a mental note to himself to return to his chambers after telling the knights about Gwen. He was still in his clothes from the banquet and spending the entire night in them did not make them anymore comfortable.

The few servants that were up by dawn, he gave encouraging smiles to let them know in passing that everything was fine. On the way, he paused at an opening to the courtyard. There were burnt out candles littering the ground and even a few people scattered around, asleep, but wanting to make sure their Queen was alive and well.

Merlin walked in the room and sure enough, the knights were gathered. Sitting, slouching, or laying on the floor, but all awake. But not awake enough to stir at the sound of the door opening. It took Merlin clearing his throat loudly before they all scrambled up, staring at him.

“And the Queen?” Leon asked first, standing and moving towards Merlin.

“A simple fainting spell. She woke up, but was exhausted and is asleep right now. Arthur’s speaking with Drohn some more, but she's okay.” Merlin explained.

“Why are they speaking if she’s okay?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know, but she’s fine. I’m sure Drohn is just explaining some things, making sure Gwen doesn’t push herself too much.”

“And he’s positive she wasn’t poisoned?” another knight asked. Merlin couldn’t remember his name. Gerald? Jorgan? Definitely not George.

“Drohn doesn’t believe so,” That didn’t seem to satisfy them. “And I don’t believe so either.”

After that, they visibly relaxed. Merlin couldn’t help the small surge of pride at the fact that the knights trusted his medical knowledge much more than the new court physician. Gwaine, Leon, and Percival neared Merlin even more to talk to him a bit more privately while the other knights left to either catch some sleep before the day officially started or get a head start on their duties.

“Alright Merlin, what do _you_ think happened?” Gwaine asked, crossing his arms and giving Merlin a pointed look.

Merlin blinked. “Well, I’m not sure...I didn’t exactly get a chance to examine Gwen too much, but it really did seem like it was only a fainting spell. She didn’t seem to have eaten properly yesterday and that was probably the cause.”

“Why haven’t you examined her? I would think Arthur would want you examining her first before allowing Drohn to.” Leon questioned.

Merlin pursed his lips, Arthur’s words quickly coming to mind. “Drohn’s the new physician now. Now’s a good a time as any for him to prove himself worthy of the position.”

“At the risk of the Queen’s health?” Leon continued pressing with Gwaine and Percival both giving nods of agreement.

Merlin sighed. “Look, I can examine her afterwards, but Drohn’s word will most likely be the final say on this. Now would you trust me when I say that Gwen’s fine?”

“Of course we trust you, Merlin. But we don’t know Drohn. How can we be expected to trust him already?” Percival spoke up. “Do you trust Drohn?”

Merlin didn’t reply right away. He honestly didn’t know how he felt about the young man. There were two sides of him that he had seen, but neither side seemed threatening at all. “Arthur appears to trust him."

“Just as he trusted Mordred.” Percival’s voice dropped in volume, not wanting the surrounding knights to hear.

Merlin felt ice sweep his heart at the mention of that name. The atmosphere changed drastically, but Percival brought his point across. Their king trusted too easily. Hell, even the knights trusted too easily, but they had learned after Mordred. Except Arthur still didn’t grasp the concept. “Are you comparing Drohn to him?” Merlin asked carefully.

Percival held Merlin’s gaze. “No, but I’m comparing the amount of trust that’s here. Arthur trusted Mordred with his life and now Arthur’s trusting Drohn with something even more precious. Guinevere's life.”

“What would you have me do?” Merlin asked, trying to keep his voice calm and quiet.

“What you do best. Make sure Arthur doesn’t make a fool of himself.” Gwaine said with a wry smile. “Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I haven’t slept the entire night and I intend on doing just that.”

Percival and Leon gave murmurs of agreement and the four men walked towards the exit. They walked in silence, Leon leaving them first for his chambers, then Percival. Gwaine continued walking with Merlin as his chambers were past Merlin’s.

Merlin would’ve been content with a simple good nig...mornig, but Gwaine stopped at his door. “So Arthur’s big announcement about your new position was interrupted,” Gwaine said, trying his best to hide a yawn. “What was it?”

Merlin just shrugged. “It can wait until later.”

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. “The only reason why I’m not pursuing this is because I can barely keep my eyes open. But if I don’t find out what new title the princess gave you by the end of the day, I’m calling bull shit.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but gave Gwaine a smile. “Whatever you say.”

Gwaine grinned before turning and heading towards his chambers.

It was the first time since he moved in that Merlin was actually relieved to finally be in his chambers. He could finally change and maybe sleep for an hour at least. Merlin smiled fondly as he thought how Gaius would reprimand him for not getting enough sleep. He would argue that since Arthur and the knights knew about his magic, there was no need for him to go days without proper sleep.

But as Merlin finally pulled on his old servant attire, there was a knock at his door. Well, another day with minimal sleep seemed to be in his future. Before he could actually answer, the door opened.

It was a servant...the same one that had assisted Drohn during the night. He looked just as haggard as Merlin, perhaps even more. “The king would like to speak with you in the physician’s chambers.” he said, his voice sounding gravelly from lack of sleep.

“Is everything alright?” Merlin asked, slipping on his jacket.

The servant cleared his throat and looked at Merlin. Merlin almost felt as if it was more of glare though. “I was told not to say anything until the king spoke to you first.”  
  
He didn't wait for Merlin to respond. He gave a quick nod and headed down the hall. Merlin walked out as well, heading in the opposite direction, but not before giving the servant an odd look. Everyone was just tired from the night. Merlin had no need to read into the servant's actions.

Merlin yawned multiple times and rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the physician’s chambers. He took a deep breath as he went in. Drohn wasn’t in the room, which was a small relief for Merlin. Arthur was sitting at Gwen’s side, his hands propping up his chin as he watched Gwen sleep.

Arthur turned around though when he heard Merlin open the door. He stood and motioned for Merlin to follow him to the back room. Merlin’s old room.

Merlin followed, but paused as he noticed Gwen's dress piled in the corner along with some bedsheets. He could easily pick out the blood on the sheets and knew there had to have been blood on her dress as well. Merlin felt his heart drop as he went in the room after Arthur, closing the door behind him. “What did Drohn say?"  
  
Arthur began pacing slowly. “It was a miscarriage."

**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts?


End file.
